


This, this makes it all worth it

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [21]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: After it all--totally worth it.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fictober20 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	This, this makes it all worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Series

Jack took a breath in and offered his hand to her. 

“May I have this dance?” He asked her, trembling like a schoolboy asking a girl he liked to dance with him rather than his brand-new wife.

She she slipped her hand into his, and he held her hand as she stood and smiled widely as he led her onto the dance floor. She felt him turn her slightly. She stepped into his arms as they pulled her close. For a moment, they stared into each other’s eyes before they slowly began to dance.

“How long did it take us to get here?” She whispered in his ear. 

“Replicators.” He smiled.

“Ba’al.” she replied.

“Crazy barbers.” He grinned. “Even crazier boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends?!” she exclaimed, looking at him surprised.

“Marty, Jonas, Orlin, Pete, Nar--”

“Oh, and you were so virtuous?” she retorted. 

“Me? I’m a perfect gentleman!” he teased.

“Kynthia, Laira, Kerry--” she started.

“You.” He interrupted. “It was always, always you.” 

She smiled, her forehead resting near his lips as he kissed her there, and she nodded. “Right back atcha.” she whispered.

“Urgo.” He continued their list.

“Apophis.” she added.

“Goa'uld, lots of them.” he grinned. 

“That awful blue dress.” she scoffed

“Oh, I liked that blue dress!” he objected, pulling back, and looking her in the eye.

“You did?” she asked skeptically. 

“Sure,” he grinned “Showed off, umm, certain aspects of your figure which--” he looked down at her and raised his eyebrow. “I mean you’re hot!” She giggled as he said, bringing his lips to her ear. “Almost as hot as you in that sweet little tank top pushing me against the lockers.” She very visibly blushed, while he smiled. “I love that I can make you blush like that.”

“Jack--” she whispered, still blushing.

“This,” he whispered, nuzzling further into her cheek. “This makes it all worth it.” 

She nodded and looked into his eyes again. “Every heartbreak, every moment thinking we wouldn’t make it, was worth it -- for this.”

“I’m so glad you’re my wife.” He whispered to her.

“I’m so glad you’re my husband.” she replied. “And I love you -- always.”

“Always.” he said, bringing his lips to hers. 


End file.
